


Girls Before Swine

by orphan_account



Category: Gladiatress (2004)
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Violence, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Girls Before Swine

Pig's life wasn't that miserable, really. Sure, she was the only princess who was always on dung spreading duty or testing the bog for safe routes, but there was one boy in the tribe, the popular, reckless, brave one, that Pig knew had it worse. The whole tribe knew the family argued. Pig knew the mother clubbed the boy soon as he set foot in the hut.

Only one tribesman ever tried to club Pig. Smiry had him on the ground and in a chokehold in one blink.

Pig smiled, remembering, as she lugged a dung bucket to the field.


End file.
